Dual fuel engines are known for various applications, such as generator sets, engine-driven compressors, engine driven pumps, machine, off-highway trucks and others. Typically, such engines are stationary and operate in the field. The operation of such engines by substitution of a certain amount of heavy fuel, such as diesel, with a lighter fuel, such as natural gas, biogas, liquid petroleum gas (LPG) or other types of fuel that may be more readily available and cost effective, makes them more effective to operate.
PCT Application No. 2012000028 discloses a method of controlling fuel injection timing for an internal combustion engine. The internal combustion engine is operable with a first fuel, a second fuel or a mixture of these. The method includes intercepting angular position timing signals, before the signals are received by an electronic control unit to effect fuel injection events for the first fuel and the second fuel. The method further includes modifying the angular position timing signals, if fuel supplied to the engine includes an amount of the second fuel, and utilizing the modified angular position timing signals to determine revised injection timings for the fuel supplied to the engine, for example as a blend or mixture of the first fuel and the second fuel. However, there is still room for improvement in the art.